


Together Again

by StarrySummers04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Remus and Sirius are reunited in the Shrieking Shack.





	Together Again

It had been 13 years since they’d last seen each other. 13 years since Sirius Black had been wrongly accused of betraying the Potter’s and murdering Peter Pettigrew alongside 12 muggles. And those 13 years had taken its toll on both of them. They had both changed beyond compare. Remus looked older than he should’ve, premature aging brought on by his lycanthropy, and he had a lot of new self-inflicted scars that Sirius was going to need some time to become familiar with. Sirius looked grimy, but Azkaban wasn’t exactly the nicest place to end up, so that wasn’t too much of a surprise. What did surprise Remus, was the familiar spark of laughter in his love’s eyes. “Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within.” Remus joked, looking down at Sirius, who was currently lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack with a cat on his chest.

“Well, you’d know all about the madness within, wouldn’t you, Remus?” Sirius laughed in response.

Before Harry, Ron and Hermione could blink, Remus had offered his hand to Sirius and helped him up off the floor before wrapping his arms around the other man. As usual, Harry and Ron were clueless, but Hermione Granger wasn’t. Not in the slightest. “You’ve been helping him?” She accused. “Even though I’ve been covering for you all this time. He’s a werewolf. It’s why he misses classes so often.”

“She reminds me of Lily. Who is this?” Sirius asked, turning back to look at Remus.

“Hermione. Muggle-born. Best in her year. Very much like Lily.” Remus replied. Ron then tried to stand up, but his injured leg made that virtually impossible.

“Come on, we’ll help you.” Remus offered, stepping forwards. Ron immediately fell over in his haste to move away.

“You do realise that neither of us are going to hurt you, right?” Sirius asked.

“You murdered 12 people, and you’re asking us that.” Harry stated. Sirius rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t murder anyone. Peter Pettigrew did.” He explained. It was really annoying that Peter had tricked everyone into thinking that he was a murderer, the guy clearly was a rat or maybe a snake would have been better.

“No, you killed Pettigrew.” Harry stated. Sirius shook his head. Clearly, he was going to remember if he murdered anyone.

“I didn’t kill anyone and I’ve never been in league with Voldemort.” Sirius claimed.

“And we’re just supposed to take your word for it?” Hermione asked.

“All of Voldemort’s followers have a mark on their forearm, known as the Dark Mark. You’re welcome to check both of my forearms but I don’t have the mark and therefore, am not a Death Eater.” Sirius defended.

“I would’ve noticed if he had the Dark Mark. He doesn’t.” Remus added. Sirius moved over to his partner and pulled Remus into a hug. It had been too long since he’d last laid eyes on his husband and he would be damned if these children were going to keep him away from Sirius for any longer.


End file.
